


A Family All His Own

by Writingfangirlforhire



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Jughead Jones isn't ace in this, Jughead is a good leader, M/M, Single Parents, Smut, Sweet Pea is a soft boy, There's also smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sorry - Freeform, there are babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingfangirlforhire/pseuds/Writingfangirlforhire
Summary: Sweet Pea's been gone for four years. And when he comes back to Riverdale, he comes back with a daughter and a shocking amount of character development. Jughead Jones is shocked by the surprising amount of gentleness his once constantly angry friend has. Of course it kind of makes sense when he meets Sweet Pea's daughter, who's an absolute angel for a two year old.“You’re kinda super hot like this you know?”“Right back at ya Jones.”“Like goddamn, you’re really working the hot single dad look,”“I can work more than that,”





	A Family All His Own

The bar wasn’t that crowded for a Friday evening, it must have been too cold for the general populace. It seemed unusual for it to be so quiet, some soft acoustic version of a song was playing on the sound system, and it felt like he’d entered some strange version of the bar. 

The warm lights quickly started melting the late November snow off his jacket as he headed straight for the bar. 

After all these years, he still preferred black leather jackets to coats.

He could feel eyes on him. It had been years since he’d stepped foot in here, and to him it seemed like the place had evolved more than he had. The last time he’d been here, the Whyte Wyrm had just moved into this new location. The old building had been destroyed in the final battle with the Ghoulies, and so the Whyte Worm moved to the part of Riverdale where the Northside just starts to become the Southside. And there the Serpents made their home. 

After all these years, it felt strange for the Whyte Wyrm to have more than Serpents in it. But maybe it really shouldn’t feel that strange. It’s not like he’d been there to keep the general populace out of it.

He could feel the eyes on him, people whispered his name, a name that he hasn’t let people call him in years. Across the bar he sees him. Jughead Jones sits at the end of the bar, nursing a whiskey and eyeing him, still looking tired and like he’s stayed up sleuthing into ungodly hours of the night instead of sleeping. And still looking ungodly attractive. The wheels are turning in Jones’s head and its nearly amusing.

“Sweet Pea?” a familiar voice asks. 

He turned to see Toni behind the bar, looking shocked at his appearance. 

A soft smile makes its way onto his face and he opens up his stance to openly grin at her. “Hey Topaz, it’s been a while huh?”

“Oh my god, Sweet Pea,” Toni hops onto the bar, swinging her legs over and jumping off so she’s standing right in front of him. She hesitates a second before Sweet Pea pulls her into a hug that it seemed like she had wanted. After they pull apart, Toni punches him in the arm. Hard. “Where the hell have you been dumbass? Last thing I heard about you was 2 years ago, Fangs said that you were in New York or something.”

“Chicago, 2 years ago I was in Chicago, or Arizona depending on what time of year.” Sweet Pea corrected, a fond smile graced stretched his face. “You’re looking good Topaz, how’s life been treating you?”

“It’s had its moments, married now,” Toni holds up her hand to show off a ring studded with rubies and emeralds.

“Still with Cheryl?”

“With kids on the way,” Toni’s face spoke of fondness for her apparent wife. Sweet Pea congratulated her but another Serpent had finally found the balls to come to talk to him. 

One by one he talked to the Serpents. 

A few of them held some bitterness from his disappearing act, but for the most part all of them just wondered after his health and such. He got a few questions about where he’d been and why he was back and he dodged them all expertly.

When most of them had talked to him, they left him alone for the most part. He got a drink and watched a couple kids play pool. They weren’t nearly as good as he and Fangs had been. 

A couple drinks later, one last person meandered up to him. The person he’d been waiting for.

“Sweet Pea.”

“Jones,” Sweet Pea’s signature grin took over his mouth as he turned to look up at the Serpent King. Age looked good on Jughead.

“Let’s get a couple drinks and a table, on me,” Jughead suggested. Sweet Pea nodded his agreement eagerly, but with tact and Jones handed Toni his money and their orders. He didn’t ask Sweet Pea what he wanted, but he was right on the nose with his memory of Sweet Pea’s preferred Poison.

When the drinks were delivered, they found a corner in the back.

They made small talk till the first set of drinks was finished. That’s when the question that Sweet Pea was waiting for finally came when Jug picked up the second drink.

“Why are you back?” Jug asked it like he asked everything, with a tone that was trying to be casual, but also sounded like he was suspicious.

“I bought everyone souvenirs,” Sweet Pea answered easily. Jugheads face did not portray amusement. “I can’t really explain that just yet. But I think I’m back for good.”

Jug nodded.

“Are you still a Serpent?”

It was a heavy question. Few left the Serpents and ever came back. FP just had commitment issues so he doesn’t count. 95% of the time, when a Serpent leaves, they don’t join again. They may be sympathetic, may lend a hand, but they’re not a Serpent. 

“Well, I still have the jacket,” was Sweet Pea’s answer, “So if you’ll have me.” Jughead seemed to eyeball him. He felt like something that Jug decided to put under a microscope.

“Something’s different about you.” It wasn’t a question, just as much as it was a question, “But of course we’ll have you back.”

Sweet Pea smiled genuinely and knocked back his second drink. “Not much is different about you Jones. You still running around solving crimes with Nancy Drew?”

“No, Betty married Veronica, and Veronica convinced her to become a lawyer instead of a detective,” there was friendly fondness in Jug’s voice. 

“Is Riverdale still insane?” Sweet Pea asked, Jughead seemed to take his time answering this question. He downed his drink before answering. The golden light of the pendant over their table shined on the whiskey as it left the cup.

“As long as the classic Riverdale families live here, it will always be insane… but it’s better.” Jughead actually sound genuinely pleased to report that. 

“Good to know progress has been made,” Sweet Pea contemplated the younger Serpents in the bar before continue, “Sad I wasn’t here to help it along.”

“Sweet Pea,” Jug sounded way too serious for this to be good, “You know I have to make sure you’re not here to do anything bad right? You can’t screw it up, we’re balanced right now.” 

“I’m not here to cause problems Jones,” Sweet Pea assured him with a comforting smile, “I promise.” 

This seemed to throw Jughead for a loop. Sweet Pea seemed almost… gentle?

“What the hell happened to the old Sweet Pea,” Jughead said out loud. Sweet Pea roared with laughter, genuine, happy, laughter. It seemed almost impossible. He opened his mouth after he finished laughing, seeming about to answer the question, when Fangs practically bounced into the new Whyte Wyrm. 

A small child on his back. 

“Sweet Pea, this child is an absolute terror, I’m exhausted,” Fangs declared, prying the child of his back and thrusting it onto Sweet Pea. 

Jughead watched in shock as Sweet Pea’s face melted over with love as he picked the little girl up and cooed at her. 

“Hey baby girl,” he cooed to the tiny child. The little girl giggled at him and cooed back, “This is what happened Jones,” Sweet Pea looked over at him. “Meet my daughter, Twilight.” 

Jughead couldn’t be more shocked. 

Sweet Pea, the man who would gladly beat the shit out of anything that breathed funny, had a daughter that he coos at and calls Twilight.

“How… How old is she?” Jughead hears himself asking.

“The doctors say she’s in the throws of her terrible twos,” Sweet Peas voice turns soft as he turns back to the little girl, “Isn’t that right baby, you’re learning how to throw shit hard huh?”

“The doctors say?”

Sweet Pea doesn’t seem phased, “Yeah, her mom died a few months ago, I was called and told I had a daughter. Didn’t know her mom that well, just long enough to have a short fling while I was in Arizona. Her mom put in her will that I was the dad, and that if she died, she wanted me to be a part of Twilight’s life,” Sweet Pea looked up and shrugged, “She got in an accident, and knew she wouldn’t make it. I feel bad of course, but now I have my baby girl and I couldn’t be any happier.”

Jughead nodded sympathetically.

“Would you like to hold her?” Sweet Pea seems so trusting, and Jughead wonders how a baby could turn such a scared paranoid angry young man into such a trusting, loving parent.

“Sure,” Jughead shrugs, and the little girl is handed over to him. She looks up at him with giant brown eyes. Her hair was dark like Sweet Pea, though her skin looked a little darker than his, she had his nose too. “Hi Twilight,” Jug said to her awkwardly. Her mouth drops open a little, like she can’t believe he can speak. Then she boops his nose and giggles her eyes filled with joy. 

“Boo,” she giggled. 

“Boop, sweetie,” Sweet Pea corrected with an eye roll. “Boo is when you scare someone.” Twilight seemed to contemplate this before covering her eyes and the trying to play peek-a-boo, but with a roar, to try and scare Jughead. 

“Boo!” She said seriously, before devolving into giggles. A smile takes over Jughead’s face at her antics.

“That’s right, boo.” Jughead returns before looking over at Sweet Pea, who’s looking at Twilight like she’s the center of his universe, “Smart kid.”

“More like a smart ass, right Twilight?”

“Daddy noooo,” Twilight giggled, “I smart.”

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes but agreed, “Yes you are baby girl.”

“She can speak?”

“It’s more shutting her up that’s the problem, but yeah, of course she can speak, she’s two?” Sweet Pea chuckled.

“Shut up Sweet Pea, I know nothing about babies okay?”

“Neither did I, I had to google this shit.”   
“Why do you cuss around her?”

“Low expectations,” Sweet Pea shrugged. “Might as well make sure she knows when and where to use cuss words.”

“Shit!” Twilight supplied helpfully. Sweet Pea rolled his eyes fondly again.

“No, sweetie, Shit is for bad things remember. Damn can be good or bad. Use Damn.” He corrected.

“Damn,” Twilight corrected herself, before nodding to Sweet Pea seriously. Sweet Pea chuckled and kissed her on her nose. 

“Good job Princess.”

Jughead was so floored by this. Not only was Sweet Pea a father. He was gentle and happy and loving. So whatever he lets his kid cuss, but seriously this was a fucking revelation.

“You’re kinda super hot like this you know?” Is out of Jughead’s mouth before he can stop himself. Sweet Pea seems a little surprised, but then a grin takes over his face. 

“Right back at ya Jones.”

“Like goddamn, you’re really working the hot single dad look,” Jughead can’t help but look him up and down.

“I can work more than that,” Sweet Pea countered.

“I’m still standing here guys,” Fangs commented helpfully. 

“Nobody’s forcing you to,” Jughead supplied. 

Fangs took Twilight back, mumbling something about, “You don’t want to see this Twi-baby.”

Sweet Pea chuckled and turned back to Jughead, “Figure something out Detective?”

“I’m a king you ass,” Jughead sassed. Sweet Pea scooted over.

“Figure something out in the time I’ve been gone  _ my lord _ ?”

“Nothing too new, just renewed, you know?” 

“I’ve never been too smart Jones,” Sweet Pea edged a little closer, looking down at Jughead’s lips, “You might have to spell it out.”

“Maybe I’m refiguring something out that I had already known last time you were in town,” Jughead leaned a little closer. 

“Yeah? And I think I have something I need to do?” Their faces were a little too closer for him to see Jughead’s eyes, their noses brushed.

“What’s that?” Jughead breathed out, his breath brushed Sweet Pea’s lips.

“I need to pay homage to my king,” Sweet Pea leaned in and kissed Jughead softly. Jughead kissed back eagerly, trying to deepen it.

After a hot second, Sweet Pea pulled back, “Are you drunk?” he asked suddenly.

“Not quite yet, I nursed that same drink for a while before you got here.” Jughead answered with a shrug, “I doubt your alcohol tolerance has changed much, so I know you’re not drunk yet.”

“Good,” Sweet Pea kissed him again.

“Get a room you two, or I’m gonna kick you out for public indecency,” Toni threw a towel at them.

They separated again and Jughead realized that that was so much gentler than before.

They made it to Jughead’s apartment, not too long after.

“Do you remember the last time we did this?” Sweet Pea asked with fondness, “It was a lot more sad than this.” He slowly unbuttoned his shirt while looking around.

“Well, you were leaving then,” Jughead shrugged as he took off his shoes. 

“I told you why, right? Why I was leaving?” Sweet Pea wanted reassurance that he didn’t leave Jughead hanging last time. 

“Yeah of course,” Jughead shrugged amiably, “No hard feelings about it, I understood.”

Sweet Pea turned to him as he pulled off his shirt. “I promise I’ll tell you why I’m back soon.” He said softly.

“Let’s not focus on that right now,” Jughead said, “I missed you,” Jughead took a step closer and put his hands on Sweet Pea’s hips, “I missed the feel of you too,” Jughead ghosted his lips on Sweet Pea’s neck. Pulling his hips closer, he sucked down on Sweet Pea’s neck. 

Sweet Pea moaned happily and tugged Jughead’s flannel down his arms. Soon Jughead’s shirt came off too.

“The feel might be a little different now,” Sweet Pea admitted softly, he had a bit of stubble that brushed Jughead’s forehead as he kissed slowly on Sweet Pea’s neck. Jughead pulled away and looked him in the eyes. 

“That’s okay, we’re both a little different now,” Jughead shrugged, Sweet Pea smiled and kissed him with gentleness.

Sweet Pea was gentle now. That was what was so different about him. Even when he walked through the door, it was so much more gentle than when they were about 4 years younger.

Jughead kind of liked it. 

They kissed each other and Sweet Pea slowly backed Jughead towards the bed. Jughead worked Sweet Pea’s belt, and then the button to his dark jeans. Sweet Pea did the same with Jughead’s pants and they both took a moment to finish take them off. The boxers came off next. Neither one of them was confused about what they were here for. 

“I wanna know,” Sweet Pea’s voice was gravelly and sexy, “Did anybody love your body like I did?”

“Some tried,” Jughead responded breathlessly. Sweet Pea laid him down on the bed and held himself above him, on hands and knees over Jughead’s body. Sweet Pea kissed his neck this time. Using one hand to support himself and the other hand to roam Jughead’s body. 

“Did your girlfriends or boyfriends, your lovers?”

“Never like you,” Jughead moaned when Sweet Pea kissed right under his ear. 

“Tell me I ruined them for you,” Sweet Pea’s whispered into Jug’s ear.

“They never stood a chance to live up to you. You ruined them for me,” the last part came out as a whine, since Sweet Pea’s hand had finally wandered down to Jughead’s dick. 

“I’m gonna take such good care of you tonight baby,” Sweet Pea moaned into Jughead’s ear as he stroke Jug. “What do you want me to do? The reins are yours my king.”

“Fuck me, Sweet Pea, I want you inside me,” Jughead commanded. There was no hesitation in his voice. He wanted it. 

Sweet Pea pushed back up onto his hands and knees, neglecting Jughead’s half mast cock, he grinned at Jughead. “Where do you keep the lube?”

“Bedside table, top drawer.”

It took Sweet Pea only a short amount of time to find the lube and condoms.

He crawled down Jughead’s body with his found treasure. He poured some onto his hands.

“You want this?” He reconfirmed, Jughead breathed out yes and Sweet Pea slid a lubed finger into him. It didn’t take too long before he was adding another. He stroked Jugheads cocke with his free hand and mumbled compliments to him as he finger fucked him to prepare him.

After he got a few fingers in he stopped what he was doing and opened a condom packet. He crawled back up Jugheads body a bit till he could kiss him. After a long kiss, he looked him in the eye. 

“Tell me Jughead Jones,” He asked between another couple of kisses. He kissed that sweet spot under the ear again. “Do you consent?” He nearly moaned out the question as Jughead found his neck. 

“I do consent,” Jughead mumbled out between kissing Sweet Pea’s neck, “Do you Sweet Pea?”

“Yes,” Sweet Pea moaned, and with that he slid inside Jughead. Both of them moaned. Sweet Pea sat up and lifted Jugheads hips to get a better angle. Jughead moaned in pleasure, and gripped his bedsheets. 

Sweet Pea went slow, pushing in and pulling out with purpose, till he hit that right angle and Jughead moaned out his name so loudly. Jughead wrapped his legs around Sweet Pea, as the bigger man fucked him. 

“Harder,” Jughead ordered, not a beg. Sweet Pea happily complied. He started pumping Jugheads dick with one hand and used his other hand to pull Jughead’s ass against him harder each time. “Yes, yes,  _ yes, _ ” Jughead mumbled as Sweet Pea found the angle again. “Faster,” Jughead managed to say. Sweet pea complied. His own pleasure built up, but he was determined to make Jughead cum first. 

He added a little twist to his wrist as he pumped Jug, going faster and harder at that angle. It wasn’t long before Jug was moaning almost constantly. He started chanting Jughead’s name as he slammed into him. 

Jughead’s entire body clenched as he came, he went completely silent as he came all over Sweet Pea’s hand and his stomach. Sweet Pea pumped him a few more times to get it all out. Finally he pulled out and licked Jughead’s cum off his hand. Tasted the same, all these years later. Jug opened his eyes and looked down at him, just in time to see Sweet Pea lick his cum off his stomach. 

“Fuck you’re beautiful.” Jughead moaned. Jughead sat up and looked down at Sweet Pea’s still straining erection. “Let me handle that for you,” Jug met Sweet Pea’s eyes. Sweet Pea nodded and Jughead pulled the condom off, leaning down to suck his dick. 

Sweet Pea had already been close, so it didn’t take long of Jughead sucking his dick before he was letting Jug know, “I’m gonna cum baby,” He moaned. Jug looked up at him and popped off before grinning.

“Then use me hard and give it to me.” he said before going back to sucking Sweet Pea’s dick. So he did. He wrapped his hands in Jug’s hair and pulled him down on his dick. Jughead sucked even harder swirling his tongue around his erection when he could. Finally Sweet Pea was there, he used his grip on Jugs hair to face fuck him fast and hard, till he was cumming down Jugs throat. He tried to pull out during the process, but Jughead just pushed himself down farther on Sweet Pea’s Erection. Swallowing everything he could. 

Goddamn that was hot. 

After Sweet Pea was done, Jughead pulled off and grinned up at him, wiping the spit and leftover cum off his face. 

“That was amazing,” Jughead praised, he sat on Sweet Pea’s lap as he kissed him. “But I think we both need to clean off before bed. Fangs has Twilight right?”

“Yeah, let’s get cleaned off.” 

They didn’t go round two in the shower, they simply washed each other off. Jug let him borrow a toothbrush and soon they were falling back into bed and going to sleep. Fully satisfied.

  
  


In the morning Jughead woke up to an empty bed. He couldn’t help the disappointment, but it was still vaguely warm. There were clothes still on the floor that weren’t his.

The memories of the happy mornings after before. During dark times, sometimes Jughead and Sweet Pea would find solace in each other’s beds. It was definitely a friends-with-benefits things. No strings or emotions attached. They had reached a balance. Just the right amount of aggressiveness in bed and tenderness in the mornings for them to call it friendship. It was genuinely uncomplicated. Jug was always off and on with Betty, Sweet Pea was the womanizer, and every so often they liked to fuck. It was fun and it was comfort. And that was all they needed. 

Jughead roll out of bed and pulled on his boxers, by the look of it, that’s what Sweet Pea had done too.

Jug wandered out to the living room, he heard talking coming from the kitchen and leaned on the doorway to see Sweet Pea on facetime. 

“Were you good for Uncle Fangs last night angel?” He spoke in the same voice he’d spoken to Twilight with last night, so Jughead quickly deduced that’s who he was speaking to.

“Uh huh!” The two year old responded, unworried, “He read story for beddy-bye time!” 

“What story baby girl?” 

“Goldi-knocks.”

“Goldilocks huh? Did the bears come again?”

“They do  _ every time _ ! She’s just sweepy! Shit!” 

Jughead chuckled at that and Sweet Pea turned and grinned at him. He looked absolutely radiant.

“That’s right baby, she’s just sleepy. Alright angel, Daddy has to go, I’ll see you soon!”

“See ya soooooooon!”

“Love ya angel.”   
“Love ya daddy!”

Sweet Pea turned off the call and turned to face Jughead, “Good morning sleepy head,” he chirped.

“You were never up before me before,” Jughead grumbles, but a smile is on his face.

“Yeah, well two year olds change your sleep schedule a little. And she comes before my preference to sleep in.”

Jughead grinned and stepped into the kitchen, “You’re a great dad.” he praised. Sweet Pea smiled down at his feet.

“I’m just trying my best.”

“You’re doing great,” Jughead encouraged him. There’s some comfortable silence while Jughead goes and gets the coffee that Sweet Pea had apparently made. 

“That’s… That’s actually why I’m here Jug,” Sweet Pea suddenly says. Jug finishes pouring his coffee and turns to face him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Sweet Pea said, he then hesitated, “At least it shouldn’t be… I just,” Sweet Pea ran his hand through his hair, the sides were a little shorter than he’d kept them in high school, Jughead just noticed, “I’m so used to life on the road now. Other than Riverdale, I’ve not lived anywhere for longer than a couple months. But I can’t subject that on Twilight. She deserves the best life, and that means that she deserves to live someplace with a bunch of people who love her, where she can make friends as she gets older. I can’t stay on the road with her. And this is the only place where I know I have a bunch of people who would lay their lives on the line for her and she… she needs that. I need that for her.”

“That doesn’t sound like nothing’s wrong,” Jughead probed. Sweet Pea sighed.

“I made a few enemies while I travelled… No one super powerful, and I’ve moved around that I think they’d have lost track of me. I never talked about Riverdale, not ever to anyone, and I never even used a name anybody could track me by,” Sweet Pea hesitated again, “But you and I both know that sometimes gangs can go to extremes, so I don’t want to put Twilight someplace where I can’t count on people to take care of her.”

Jughead took a step forward. He cupped Sweet Pea’s face in his hands and spoke confidently, “You’re both safe with us. You have our mark, you have our jacket. You’re a Serpent, and you’re family. We’ll- I’ll keep you guys safe.” 

Sweet Pea kissed him as a thank you.

This felt different than before, like so many other things that have changed about Sweet Pea. This night and morning, they both felt a little different. More important. 

That evening, Jughead had an official Serpent meeting and announced the return of Sweet Pea and their newest family member. He nearly thought about raising Twilight up The Lion King style, to announce that every member of the Serpents is to lay their life on the line for this small child. But instead he just said, “Protect her like she was your own blood, because she is now part of our family, and in this family, we would die for each other.”   
It almost looked like Sweet Pea was going to cry. 

On whole, it seemed like Sweet Pea was easily accepted back, a couple people grumbled, claiming he’d abandoned them, but only a few old cranky ones, the same ones that had originally disliked Jughead becoming King, but he knew that they’d get used to it.

Having Sweet Pea back in their lives was so natural that it almost felt like he and his gorgeous baby girl had always been around. Quickly, Sweet Pea took Fangs place as Third in command. Not that Fangs cared, he was never one to be a leader figure and had only agreed to that position because Jug had requested it. And Jug was right, the older members quickly resumed their respect of Sweet Pea. 

It was almost ridiculous how quickly Sweet Pea reintegrated into the Serpents. The weirdest part was that he was now the most gentle and non violent person. He wasn’t even intimidating. He had his guard down and it seemed like he saw no reason to leave it up. It was the only thing that was hard to get used to. 

Everyone adored Twilight, she rarely threw temper tantrums, and seemed to be ridiculously smart for a two year old. She only got in trouble for being too curious about stuff that was too dangerous for her. Occasionally the Serpents got to see Sweet Pea discipline her, though it didn’t happen frequently. It was normally over things that she was being too smart about. Like when she figured out how to use the lighter. On the rare occasions that she would throw a temper tantrum, the Serpents, but particularly Jughead, since he was the only one that was around for most of her tantrums, would get to see a true sight. Sweet Pea would just holder while she kicked and screamed and hum to her till she calmed down to just crying. Then he’d start talking to her and asking her what was wrong. Why she felt bad. Things like that. 

Jughead wondered where the fuck he learned to do that. 

Jughead never met Sweet Pea’s parents when they were kids, he also honestly believed that Sweet Pea had never met his parents either. And he knows that know Serpent would have ever taught Sweet Pea to just talk it out with his two year old daughter.

Twilight’s favorite people were Sweet Pea and Jughead. Followed by Fangs, Cheryl, Kevin Keller actually, and then Toni. 

Cheryl was about 6 months pregnant and it seemed like she studied every single thing that Sweet Pea did with and for his child. She asked him plenty of questions, and he answered them all honestly, some of the answers were, “Well I read-” “Well google said”, but occasionally he’d pull out an experience answer, “Twi just happened to respond better to this.”

Several weeks went by, Sweet Pea and Twilight had been staying with Fangs for a while, but then Cheryl offered them a place in Thistle House. She said it was because Fangs’s shitty place was not good enough for her niece. But Jughead suspected that it was to watch Sweet Pea interact with Twilight more and to get more experience with Kids.

At 7 months pregnant, Cheryl went into labor prematurely. It was actually a good thing that Sweet Pea and Twilight were staying at Thistle house because the only other person there was Nana Rose, who was practically on her deathbed anyway and wouldn’t be able to help. Sweet Pea got Twilight and her car seat packed into Cheryl’s car and helped Cheryl into the passenger seat. He got on the phone, Jughead’s contact was first so he called him. 

“Hey Sweets-”

“Jug, are you at the Wyrm?” 

“No, I’m on a job 15 minutes away, why?”

“I need you to get to Toni and then to the hospital, Cheryl’s water broke and she went into labor.” As if to assist his point, Cheryl screamed out in pain. 

“Cherly okay?” Twilight asked from the backseat. 

“She’s okay angel, just in pain, she as a little baby on the way.”

“Like me?” 

“But even smaller precious,” Sweet Pea smiled at her over his shoulder. Jughead’s voice interrupted his smile.

“Okay, I’ll get to the Wyrm right now.” The tell tale signs of Jug’s bike starting up came over the phone. “I’ll call you when we get to the hospital.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” Sweet Pea ended the call and sped up a little more. 

Fuck the cops if any try to pull him over. The baby was premature, Keller can wait.

As soon as they got to the hospital Sweet Pea got Twilight out of the car and put her on his back, tell her to hold on. She seemed to understand the gravity of the situation, and clinged to his back. Cheryl screamed out in pain as she tried to stand and a contraction hit. Sweet Pea scooped her up bridal style and carried her into the emergency room. Twilight gripping him tightly around the neck to stay on. 

Soon Cheryl was put in a wheelchair and taken to a delivery room. A nurse offered to play with Twilight until someone else got there, so Sweet Pea went in with them.

Sweet Pea held her hand until a nurse came with Toni. Sweet Pea quickly went back out to the waiting room to see that Twilight had climbed onto Jugheads lap and fallen asleep from the excitement. Jug picked her up gently and sat her her on the couch before falling into Sweet Pea’s hug. 

“The Thistle house was on our way here so I stopped to pick up some stuff for Cheryl and for Twilight, I noticed you forgot the diaper bag so I grabbed that.” Jughead talked fast.

Sweet Pea shut him up with a kiss. 

“Thank you so much Jug.” Sweet Pea held their foreheads together and cupped Jughead’s cheeks. 

“Will the baby be alright?” there was so much concern in Jughead’s voice as he asked that question. “It’s so early.” 

“I’m sure it will be fine Jug,” Sweet Pea pulled back to kiss Jughead’s forehead. 

Twilight cooed as she started to wake up some, “Daddy?” she whispered, “Juggie?” Sweet Pea quickly scooped her into his arms.

“I’m right here baby, its okay.” 

“Juggie?” Twilight asked again looking sleepily for Jughead. Jughead quickly stepped up and cradled her head with his hand. 

“I’m right here angel,” Jug whispered with a soft smile. He kissed her forehead. “We’re both here.”

Twilight seemed satisfied with that and drifted back to sleep. Sweet Pea sat on the couch in the waiting room, Jug sat beside him.

A few hours passed.

Fangs came and got Twilight as it got closer to evening and also delivering coffee to the weary waiters. Sweet Pea switched out with Toni for a little bit, to give her time to drink coffee and water and go to the bathroom. The doctor promised that the baby was going to wait a little longer, so Toni went. 

It wasn’t even ten minutes later and Toni was back.

Sweet Pea returned to Jughead who was pacing the waiting room in impatience.

Jug looked at him. The 4 years seemed to really hit him now. Just how much Jughead had matured, aged. It was still a good look on him. But nearly anyone in the waiting room would have assumed by how he was acting that Jug was the father.

Then again… “Jug, who’s the father?”

“What?” Jughead’s voice cracked. 

“I never asked, it wasn’t my business, but… was it anyone that we know?”

“Yeah… it was me, I offered to donate my sperm for the fertilization when they decided they wanted kids.” 

That explains it partly.

“That was kind of you.”

“Yeah, I automatically get to be a godfather according to Cheryl, who said that since I was a biological father to the baby, I’d be forced to be part of its life. Although recently I was wondering whether she was thinking about choosing you instead with how you are with Twilight.”

“No, you’re just as good with Twilight,” Sweet Pea encouraged him. “She’s made the right choice.”

Jughead smiled at him, “It’s still not my baby, I’m just a surrogate father.” Sweet Pea kissed the top of his head. 

“You should still know that it’s okay for you to feel a connection to the baby, that wouldn’t be wrong of you,” Sweet Pea hugged him tightly. 

“Thank you,” Jughead whispered in response, burrowing his head into the bigger man’s neck. 

After a while, Sweet Pea convinced Jughead to sit on the couch. 

Seven hours later, Jughead was asleep on top of him and Sweet Pea was dozing laying in rather uncomfortable position on a rather uncomfortable couch. Sweet Pea jerked awake when Toni tapped him on the top of his head. Him jerking awake jerked Jughead awake. They both blinked up at Toni who was covering her mouth with her hands and had her eyes full of tears. 

“What’s wrong?” The asked simultaneously, scrambling to sit up. 

“I’m a mom,” Toni finally squealed out. She uncovered her mouth and it was wide with a smile. “The baby’s beautiful and perfect and healthy, and I’m a mom!” 

Jughead and Sweet Pea jumped up in excitement, Sweet Pea picked Toni up and spun her in a circle in excitement. Jughead kissed her cheek when Sweet Pea finished. 

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

“It’s a baby boy!” Toni sobbed with happiness. Sweet Pea hugged both her and Jughead. “Jason Forsythe Blossom-Topaz was born at 1:35 am on December 18th.”

Everyone was crying tears of joy. 

About another hour later, Jughead drove him and Sweet Pea back to his place. Normally when their at his place, they have sex. But tonight, they just curled up together on his bed, and kissed each other good night. 

  
  


This Christmas was the best of Sweet Pea’s life. Everyone had a party at the Wyrm where they did Toys for Tots, a tradition that Jughead has kept alive. Then Cheryl, Toni, Sweet Pea, Jughead, Fangs, and the babies had their own Christmas at Thistle house on Christmas Eve. 

But that night, Sweet Pea and Twilight spent the night at neither Thistle House nor Fangs place. They spent the night with Jughead. Twilight got a crib in the living room and Sweet Pea and Jughead shared sweet slow kisses all night. Both knowing that they were more than friends-with-benefits, and content to just share what they have. 

Christmas morning was spent with the two people he cared about most in the world. And Sweet Pea never wanted that moment to end. 

Fangs picked Twilight up that afternoon to go to this christmas service at his abuelitas church. And Sweet Pea was never happier for Fangs to be raised Catholic. 

He pulled Jughead onto his lap to where he was straddling him, and he pulled him down for a kiss.

“We don’t have what we did 4 years ago,” Sweet Pea said after breaking off the kiss, “This “ he brushed his thumb over Jughead’s lips, “this is something special Jug, and I… I don’t want to ever pretend like it’s not.”

“I agree,” Jughead kissed him again, just a peck. 

“This isn’t what we had 4 years ago, because this time around, I love you,” Sweet Pea admitted. “I fucking love you Jughead. Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third, I love you so fucking much.”

“Sweet Pea, I love you more than my own life. I love you, and your daughter, and I want both of you in my life, for as long as I can keep you there,” Jughead confessed back. Their kiss was passionate and long. 

When they made love that afternoon, it didn’t feel necessarily different. It just felt like it was honest and complete. Like it was another puzzle piece completing a giant gorgeous picture.

  
  


They fought, of course they did, Sweet Pea still got angry, having Twilight didn’t cure him of his anger issues, it just gave him a better reason to stay calm. But he was working on it. 

He never quite got over his desire to punch Archie in the face, so whenever he sees Andrews, his palms have fingernail indentations. But he doesn’t punch Archie. 

When the people that Sweet Pea was running from inevitably catch up to him, the Serpents stand behind him. They don’t bother him again. No Serpent Stands Alone.

And after they get married, when Twilight is 3 and reading because she’s like an actual genius, they decide to adopt another kid. So they adopt a baby Serpent, about the age of 6, who’s parents died in a car crash driving drunk. This affects some new Serpent rules at the Wyrm because no child should be left alone because the Serpents let a parent drive drunk.

At the age of 25 and 26 they have two kids, a decently nice apartment, a godson, and one gigantic ass family that would die for those kids. 

Sweet Pea couldn’t be happier for those 4 years that he spent away from Riverdale for giving him this. 

One day he finished explaining to Jughead why he left. The corruption he’d grown so tired of. He wanted the chance to grow outside of Riverdale’s mold for him. 

And look at all that gave him.

A loving husband, a daughter and son, a godson, and one massive ass family.

A family all his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot because I actually really love this otp and I needed to write something for them. This was mostly for myself, so even though I hope y'all enjoy, this was just pure self indulgence because I live and die for single parent fics.


End file.
